No Such Thing As A Bad Idea
by kristy267
Summary: "Aren't you the one who said: There's no such thing as a bad idea?"  "Yeah... I say a lot of things I don't mean in the time of stress."   "Well then, tell me, Mr. Salvatore, did you mean it when you said you loved me?"


Damon knocked cheerfully on the front door of the Gilbert house. He could smell Elena even out here. He wondered for the millionth time how he ever managed to control his self around such a women with a scent like that. It was intoxicating! If Elena only knew the power her blood had...

Jenna wasn't happy to see him, but let him in regardless. Damon flashed her his famous charming smile, in a sad attempt to win Elena's aunt over.

"Don't even think about pulling that crap with me," Jenna said, not softening in the least. She was one of the few women Damon had come in contact with to dislike him. Bonnie was another of those few. How had he ended up surrounded by women who hated him?

At least, at long last, he'd won over Elena fully and completely.

With a small sigh of defeat, Damon side stepped Jenna to start up the stairs. If Elena didn't keep her family drugged up on Vervain, he could have just compelled Jenna into liking him. This was just something he was going to have to live with for now.

Damon closed the bedroom door silently behind himself, as he stepped into Elena's room. The book she had been reading was plucked from her hands, and tossed across the room. Damon settled his self as close to Elena as he could get without sitting on her.

"Is there something you desire, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena inquired with raised brows.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Damon ran his thumb ever so slightly over her bottom lip.

Elena gasped, and leap off her bed. "What do you take me for? You can't just walk in here, and expect me to make out with you. And on my bed, no less!" She exclaimed with mock out rage, as she stalked over to her window seat. She sat down with a huff, turning from him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

In the time it took Elena to blink, Damon was next to her. He lifted her feet just enough so he could slip on to the seat, and placed her out stretched legs across his own. Back resting against the window, Damon leaned over and rested his chin on his hand.

"Happy? We're not own your bed anymore."

Elena couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her lips. "I suppose this'll do."

A minute later the two found themselves kissing passionately. His scent wrapped around her, covering every inch of her body. Where he touched, a trail of fire followed. His voice of velvet glided gently against her ears when he breathed her name in delight. The merging of their lips caused her heart to race. Nothing else existed in the world, but him and her. There was nothing to worry about, and nothing to think about.

In the middle of their kiss, Damon felt his self loosing control. Her blood... the smell was much stronger today then usual. He mental kicked himself for not feeding before coming to see Elena. He knew the danger he was posing being with her right now, but tried to push the hunger from his mind.

Elena moved her legs from Damon's lap, and replaced them with her body - managing not to break the kiss as she did so. _Oh dear Lord, is she trying to get herself killed?_ Damon thought, as the smell of the blood intensified with her closeness.

Suddenly, Damon's world exploded. The most delicious taste he'd ever tasted touched his tongue. No other blood could compare with what he had running slowly down his burning throat. Damon found himself wanting more, and desperately used his tongue to search for the source of the taste. Ah, there it was. A small wound on Elena's cloud of a lip, was dripping the magnificent taste. Just as Damon started to pursue into making the wound larger, bells started going off in his head. Warning bells, like urgent alarms.

Damon jerked away from Elena so suddenly, it surprised them both. Elena's slender body froze at the sight of Damon's face. It was the face of a monster - a face she'd scarcely seen and even once dreamed about. Veins rose up around Damon's blackened eyes, and sharp fangs showed themselves among the top and bottom rows of teeth in his mouth. The same mouth, that had just been kissing hers.

Elena's surprise and fear only lasted a short time. Now, she found her self more curious then ever. Slowly, she reached her hand up to Damon's face, and gently ran her thumb over the raised veins under his beautiful eyes. Though she'd seen the fang side of vampire's before - and even touched Stefan much like she was touching Damon now - it was like a whole new experience for her. It was truly amazing how much more stunning Damon seemed to become, looking as he did.

"I should go," Damon ground out, trying his hardest not to breath.

Elena shook her head in protest. "No, it's okay." When Damon started to speak again, Elena added, "You won't hurt me, Damon. I discovered that a long time ago."

"You don't understand."

"You want my blood?" Elena said, before running her fingers over the small cut his fangs had made earlier. "Here, take it. It's yours." Elena brought her blood smeared fingers towards his lips, and Damon flinched away. "Come on, if you want it, take it. Would you rather bite me?" She turned her head at the perfect angle, and moved her long hair to hang down her back. "Go ahead," She prompted.

"_Please_," Damon almost begged. She was killing him without knowing it. If she kept this charade up much longer, Damon was going to end up ripping her throat out. "Elena, please, stop this."

Elena sighed heavily through her nose, pulling away from Damon. She forced herself off his lap, and walked back over to her bed. Damon's body relaxed a little, at the distance put between the two. Silence fell, as Elena watched Damon gain control over his hunger.

After what she thought was a reasonable amount of time she asked, "Aren't you the one who said: There's no such thing as a bad idea?"

Damon frowned at her. "Yeah... I say a lot of things I don't mean in the time of stress." He moved over to the bed and crawled up to her, so that their bodies were mere inch's apart. He mirrored her position, trying not to smile at the beauty before him.

"Really, now?" Elena's brows rose, and a smile played on her lips. She did a good job of masking it though. It looked more like a smirk then a hidden smile. "Well then, tell me, Mr. Salvatore, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Elena used her free hand to gently stroke the exposed side of Damon's face, starting from the temple and ending at the jaw.

Her touch was like fire on his skin, as she ran her fingers up and down the side of his face. Damon was thankful in that moment for not owning a beating heart, if he had one she'd surely hear it beating right out of his chest.

"That, Mrs. Gilbert," Damon said, "is one thing I will always mean."

Damon leaned in closer, making the limited space between the two, that much more limited. The tips of there nose touched just barely. Elena felt her heart quicken at his closeness. Damon couldn't help but smile at the sound of her rapidly beating heart.

He pulled back to change positions. He lowed his arm, and laid on his back before patting his chest - inviting Elena to lay with him. Elena moved over to him, pressing her body against his as much as possible, and laying her head on his chest. She enjoyed feeling the movement of his chest as he breathed.

"Good answer." Elena said, tilting her head up just enough for Damon to kiss her.

They lay like that for the longest time. Damon played absentmindedly with Elena's hair, while Elena focused on Damon's breathing. Without realizing it, both drifted off into a blissful slumber.

**a.n.: Review Please! :)**


End file.
